User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
first Spam less plx kthx. (T/ ) 00:49, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 01:21, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::third spam Cress Arvein 01:51, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Spam? I simply greeted Entropy. You, sir, are the spammer. Hrumph! --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 02:23, 1 June 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Entropy&curid=56601&diff=1300293&oldid=1300290 You and everyone else. :/ Lord Belar 02:40, 1 June 2008 (UTC) MSN If you have the time, could you log on I have something I would like to ask you privately :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:01, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Waiting. (T/ ) 03:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Says you are not online :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Whoops, equated MSN to AIM. One minute. (T/ ) 03:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Violence inherent in the system 04:21, 31 May 2008 (hist) (diff) m GuildWiki:Requests for adminship‎ (only bureaucrat can do that, when the RfA is officially successful or closed) Help! Help! I'm being oppressed! ;) Banjthulu is better than you 04:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah - let Entropy handle that bit - she can find out what happened and note it in a mental log if required. RandomTime 05:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Whats there to find out? HB started a nomination, I declined. — Warw/Wick 05:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Meh - nice Monty Python Ref RandomTime 05:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I was confused because I saw a user closing an RfA before a bureaucrat made a decision on it. This is usually not allowed. However, since May declined and thus closed it, it was OK. It's just a rare thing to happen. (T/ ) 23:23, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm aware, don't worry about it. Just seemed like a golden opportunity to make a Monty Python reference (and I seldom pass up such opportunities). The fact that I got to link to the overly abused YAV policy was an added bonus. Banjthulu is better than you 23:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry... To have caused you distress, indirectly or otherwise :(. Banjthulu is better than you 22:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Oi One week? Thats a bit steep isnt it? I'd say, at the very most, 3 days. Possibly one day, or just an hour, since its your first offense! :o — Warw/Wick 18:26, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) So User talk:Banjthulu#???. I am interested in your views on this recent development. 03:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :"I-Told-You-So"'s are ugly things. Was it he who attempted to get you banned for the accusations though? I don't remember for sure. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Why yes. Yes it was. 03:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::It was mostly User:Banjthulu and User:R.Phalange who kept resurrecting the issues against Felix, yes. —Dr Ishmael 03:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) What do you want of me? (T/ ) 03:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm just curious to know if you're aware of certain things your "friends" have been doing, like socking and bashing me in IRC. 04:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC)